


The Rise of Stark Empire（翻译）

by lyrace_inFun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrace_inFun/pseuds/lyrace_inFun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rise of the Stark Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045723) by [GingerEnvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy). 



summary：  
Clint一直以为自己的生活不会有什么变化了。他是个名不见经传的beta，没有什么会改变他的生活轨迹。他一直在为自己的未来拼尽全力，他想至少要比大多数beta要优秀、直到有一天他遇到了世界上最强大的alpha——Anthony Stark.  
chapter.1  
Clint Barton的人生与Tony Stark产生交集的时候，没有人曾预见这一时刻对他们两个人，对这个世界，甚至对命运会产生什么样的影响。  
他们的相遇比起他们相遇后的余生，可以说是过于平淡了，但这关于开始和结束的时刻又是如此的重要——没有它，一切都不会发生。  
Clint向那家顶级安保公司申请那份使他得以接受训练的工作的初衷，仅仅是为了应付生活，为了得到一份能让他有个地方躲避风雨的工作。他一直认为，能够得到这份工作已是难得的幸运。他没什么向上爬的野心，不过虽然像这样的训练项目一向是alpha的主场，他还是想做到最好，期待着能得到一份收入不错的工作，过上舒适体面的生活。当下他首先要做到的就是通过这个训练课程，所以他一直拼尽全力，埋头苦练，从不惹是生非。尽管如此，这对他来说也已经有些困难了。  
Tony那时经常造访训练基地，因为他一直都在考虑和这家安保公司合作以尝试新的安保措施，而增加人为因素一向都是打击违法意图的有效措施，所以即使他对自己的安保系统有着十足的信心，他还是想亲自确认他即将雇佣的安保人员得到了专业训练。他被带进了其中一个正在进行射击训练的班，因为靶场就像一条长长的，无处躲避的公路，所以几乎是他一进来，所有人都意识到了他的到来。训练基地额主管像是要亲吻Tony的脚趾——当然只是打个比方，虽然是全国最顶级的安保机构，但他们好像总是需要更多的预算，所以这一场景不足为奇。  
而那天那个该死的不能集中注意力的傻蛋在打靶射偏了的时候，Clint只是路过而已。他只是想拿本新杂志，因为不想经过alpha聚集的地方所以他多走了几步路，就这么刚好出现在了那个地方。他眼睛的余光捕捉到镀铬的墙壁上的反光，身体未经大脑思考就做出了反应。他把Tony扑倒在地，双臂圈住对方，身体紧贴着Tony作为掩护保护以保障其安全。他压在这个alpha身上，两个人的腿缠在一起，胸部紧贴着对方，而Clint直到危机解除后往上靠了靠，才得以直面那双紧盯着他的的明亮的蓝眼睛，此时他才意识到他扑倒的是谁。Clint转向那双看起来很鲜活的，睿智的眼睛，温暖，惊讶，还有一些说不出的感觉充斥着他，这让他开始好奇并渴望知道它们的味道：如果真的能尝一口呢？这想法真傻，他想。他尝了一口，或者说，他真想尝一口。  
他们震惊的盯着对方看了一会儿，周围由于他们的侥幸脱险而引发的混乱被他们抛在脑后。Tony的眼睛闪闪发光，他的嘴角挂上了他招牌的假笑，好像Clint刚才所有的想法都没能逃过他的眼睛。然后他用他天鹅绒般的嗓音说：“嗨，谢谢你救了我，美人儿。”  
Clint有些被Tony的话惊到，以至于忘记了反驳，他只是愣愣地盯着Tony，感受着脸上渐渐开始发热，似乎这位亿万富翁对他产生了兴趣，也许不只是兴趣——如果他的笑容隐藏着什么深层的含义。Clint觉得自己的心脏快要跳出来了。  
这就是那个关于从开始到结束的重要时刻。  
不过事情并没有就这么顺利地进行下去——当基地主管，教练和学员们确认了一切正常后，他们看到一个低等beta正压在他们的潜在买主的身上。  
主管粗鲁地拉起了Clint，一边卑躬屈膝地向面前科技巨头道歉一边责骂Clint：“你怎么敢碰他！”，“十分抱歉Mr.Stark，我马上处理这个人！”他喋喋不休地说着，Tony一句也没听进去。他站在一旁不屑地挥了挥手，神情严肃地看着主管，他那双蓝色的眼睛让所有能看到他的人，都不得不注意他的发言。  
他要求让Clint接受最高等级的训练。这个提议让beta眉毛一挑，他只接受过成为保安的训练，如果不出意外，最高级训练应该专为训练私人保镖、特勤人员以及相关职业设立，他们个个身怀绝技，比老兵还要优专业。考虑到他们的老板大多是位高权重之人，他们都接受了及严格的训练。这意味着Clint将会学习如何成为一个得力的助手，而他也有这个天赋。毕竟是来自Stark的工作要求，这件事一定要做到完美——鉴于Tony Stark可能会买下这家安保公司成为新老板，Tony本人也希望自己的话有一定的分量。因为清楚这一点，他没有留在基地确保事情顺利进行而是直接离开了。Tony最后看了Clint一眼，他自己的目光也有透着一些好奇，因为在他回纽约之前，他的命令还没有正式下达，没有人知道会发生什么。  
事情确实按Tony的要求进行着：Clint开始了密集训练，学习了各种形式的徒手格斗，以及手枪和狙击步枪的使用。他其实很擅长这些，不仅在他同期的学员里名列第一，甚至打破了整个基地几十年的射击记录；他同时还学习了使用刀和剑，因为很明显许多有钱人的家里都有一些利器作为装饰品，在必要的时候它们完全可以成为趁手的武器。虽然有些怪异，但真的很酷！Clint还学习了如何使用计谋以及如何秘密潜入，这些让他能够在不使用武力且不被人发现的情况下摆脱各种困境。他在这次密集训练中学到的东西，甚至可以让他应对特种部队的任务。同时主管还给他安排了一些由专业人士指导的特别课程，Clint猜大概他们的老大是真的在尽力避免向Stark输送“废物”的窘况，所以才在他身上投放如此多的资源，以保证他们的专业性，当然也有可能是他们只是想让Clint无暇提出异议。他真的不能确定也不太关心，他有没有更重要的事情需要他担心，更别提提出什么不同意见了。  
这期间他同时还学习了多种语言，甚至去考取了G.E.D*文凭，并获得了更高的学历，在这么短的时间里被填了这么多知识，Clint属实觉得这段日子糟透了。但是，他一直坚信，他最终也许会收获比他期许的更多，这同“成为Tony Stark的私人保镖”这件事一起成为了支持Clint坚持下去的动力。他需要一些动力，当然他最终也做到了。  
他像块海绵一样，学习着所有的知识，甚至比原计划积累了更多，Clint觉得自己第一次看到了人生的意义。这些，都要感谢那个没有因为被他扑倒在地而生气的alpha。  
集训结束后，他获得了同期的最高评价，并成功跻身最优毕业生之列，主要是因为他在如此短的时间里完成了计划，Clint承认他真的很自豪。但是他不能止步于此，他还有更重要的事情要做。  
几乎是一毕业他就进入了Stark集团工作，距离他们的第一次相遇已经过去了一年半。他从底层开始，对此他并不意外，Stark的安保团队十分专业，只有工作至少两年的真正的老手才能被允许进入Tony Stark个人的楼层，这是现在的Clint努力的第一步。所以他每天都在大楼里巡逻，解决各种比他接受的训练简单得多的小问题。大楼的顶层有着Tony Stark亲自设计的顶级安全系统，安保团队的每一个成员都十分优秀，并绝对忠诚。Clint不得不每天都在任何一个Tony可能出现的楼层履行自己的职责，当然他并不觉得乏味，毕竟这只是工作的一部分，况且，如果能再次与那双锐利的眼睛和那个莫名的笑容相遇，这一切都是值得的。那段记忆在一年后的现在，仍让他脊背战栗。他愿意付出，以向那位alpha证明他不曾犯错，即使一年多的时间过去他肯定早就被忘记了。  
这完全可以理解：Tony可以说是个完美alpha的缩影，他英俊，强壮，有一张雕塑一般的轮廓分明的脸，当然还有一双明亮的蓝眼睛——它闪烁着睿智的光芒，仿佛能够洞悉世上的一切。人们会期望能够与他同行，但他只会用他那双眼睛投以轻蔑一撇，然后扬长而去。他的眼睛也许是他身上最为显著特征。同时Tony还极具智慧，他深知自己智商极高，并利用它使自己始终处于优势，这也让他某种程度上显得非常危险。这就是Tony Stark，他懂得如何利用自身的领袖魅力，他散发着对改变、进化的渴望，感染着周围人们产生同样的渴望，可以说他点燃了人们的灵魂，这大概就是他能成为世界上最前沿的科技专家的原因吧。他一直致力于为人们创造最好的条件，而且几乎已经要将其变为现实，他一直对实现此事报以极大的热情。所以他从来不会被琐事打扰……  
Clint知道自己可能是在脑海中臆想了Tony的形象，但是他控制不住自己，他想他是坠入了爱河。Tony在他的想象中成了另一个人，他不仅愿意努力成为Tony希望他成为的人，如果有机会他更愿意尽全力成为Tony的私人保镖。  
Clint进入Stark集团没多久，他们就再次相遇了，当时Tony正在底下视察工作。  
“Ah，”Tony的嘴角又露出了那个愉悦的笑容，眼中带着几分赞许，“你做到了，我很高兴。”  
“Yes，Sir，”Clint极力控制自己不要脸红，但这一举动只是取悦了眼前的alpha。  
Tony转头正对着Clint，上下打量着他，这让Clint有些难为情。  
“你真的成长了，真的，你现在看起来……真美。”Tony向Clint靠近了些，低声说道。  
“我不太确定，Sir，但是多亏了您为我做的一切，我才能走到今天这一步。我希望您能为我骄傲。”Clint尽力以专业人士的姿态回答。  
“当然，你可以的。”这个男人轻轻地抚摸着Clint的肩膀，然后离开了大厅，留下已经无法呼吸的Clint在原地。  
那次简短的相遇后，Clint发现自己突然升职了。他得到了进入更高楼层的权限——其中包括Tony经常出现的楼层。  
他们在大楼里偶遇的次数越来越多：在Tony去开会或视察的路上，Tony开会时，Tony去研发部门分享新成果的路上……不知为何，他们总是会遇见。Clint发现每次他们遇见，Tony都会对他露出一种狡猾的、好像窥探到了Clint的秘密一样的笑容。这种时候Clint总会脸红，他根本控制不住！他长这么大 从没被人这样注视过，更不用说对方还是如此优秀的alpha。从小到大，Clint接受的教育都是他作为一个不重要的beta，什么也不是。在进化的过程，beta有其存在的意义，但是现在，只有alpha和omega对人类的延续做出了贡献，所以如果他也能做到这些，他才会认为自己是有用的。也因此他觉得自己不该奢望更多，毕竟他并不值得。从他第一次听到这种言论开始，他一直被这么提醒着。  
那是他12岁的时候，他的alpha哥哥刚刚参军，自此Clint再也没有见过他。他被送去了寄养家庭，并被迫进入学校接受教育，他并不太适应学校生活以至于他在学校基本上是一团糟。所以他16岁便辍学，在车间找了份工作，可惜的是虽然他在这里学到了很多，但是由于他受教育程度的限制他确实赚不到什么钱——他至少要拿到高中学历或者一个GED文凭才行，显然他负担不起。这就是他进入安保公司的原因，他入行时才20岁。他年轻，肯吃苦，愿意付出，所以他一个beta才能留下，然后遇到Tony。现在的他也不过22岁，能够在世界上最有创造力的公司工作，他很骄傲。  
最终，Clint成为了Tony办公室警卫的一员，主要负责值夜，确保没人能在晚上闯入甚至窃取机密。守夜人的工作有些无聊，不过他并不在意。Tony经常在他隔壁的实验室，所以他的工作显得非常重要，因为他要看守这个房间，确保工作室内的一切物品以及实验相关的东西不受损害。也许他晚上的工作比白天的工作更重要，因为如果有些自以为是的人想要闯入，夜晚就是让他们见识Stark安保团队的厉害的时候。不过鉴于从来没有人入侵过Stark大楼，这个想法显得有些愚蠢。尽管如此，Clint也在尽全力履行自己的职责，巡逻这件小事Clint在此之前已经做过无数次，所以即使在晚上也不会有什么不同——除了他在白天可以遇见Tony而晚上则不能。  
但是今晚，Tony出现在了工作室。当Clint进行每小时一次的例行巡逻时，Tony正心烦意乱地叹气，当时Clint没有像往常那样精神集中而是在想那个alpha。然后他们二人在转角处撞在了一起，那一刻他们之间仅有几英寸的空间，他们目光交汇，他们呼出的气体打在彼此的鼻尖。那双蓝眼睛中闪过一丝贪婪的渴望，Tony再次露出那个熟悉的笑容：就是这样，他可以确定，Clint一定爱上了自己。  
须臾间，Tony的双手环抱起Clint，并将他推向了Tony觉得合适的位置，他不停地吮吸着Clint的喉结，满意地听到了这个beta的低吟。虽然Clint的屁股磨蹭着他，让他有些意乱神迷，但他还是在他们撞到桌角后才停下。Clint被猛的推到了桌子上，他被Tony紧紧抱住，因为眼前的alpha的服务而发出愉悦的呻吟。等他终于抽出了自己的手撑在身后的桌子上好维持平衡时，一双手扯掉了他的制服，衬衫挂在了他的肩膀上，长裤被扯到了膝盖处。Tony的手在Clint的胸前游走，没有错过任何一寸肌肤，他的手指扫过Clint的手臂，然后突然滑向他的屁股并粗鲁的翻过Clint的身体。  
Clint把脸埋在了红褐色的桌面上，桌子上的东西被他弄得一团乱，他惊叹地喘息着，但是显然Tony没有给他抱怨的时间，因为几秒后他就感觉到alpha进入了自己，他因为愉悦而忍不住叫喊出声。Tony的动作很慢，也很稳，好像他在拉扯什么东西一样，细碎的感觉让Clint渴望更多，Clint在每一次深入时喊出了声，乞求着更多快感，他的手紧紧抓住桌子的边缘，用力之大好像要把桌子捏碎。明明只过去了几分钟，Clint觉得好像已经过去了几个小时，他的阴茎有些发疼，像是知道了Clint的不适，Tony伸手把它握在了手里，他用力挺动，手上的动随着节奏逐渐加强——他们一起到达了高潮。Clint在Tony咕哝着弯下身子时尖叫出声，Tony调整了呼吸，抬手揉乱了Clint的头发，他喃喃低语：“谢谢你，Clinton，期待下一次。”  
然后他起身把自己收拾整齐，拿起他原本回工作室要拿的东西，离开了。就好像一切都不曾发生过，留Clint在这个隐秘、黑暗的地方整理自己，重拾从容然后回到自己的工作中。Tony忍不住想知道，什么时候他们能够再见。这大概是他经历过的最激烈的情事，他想要——不不，是他需要再来一次。 *：美国一种特殊的考试，叫“一般教育发展考试”（General Educational Development Tests，简称GED，也可以算是一种全美国承认的替代高中毕业生文凭考试。如果通过考试就可以获得High school diploma，等同美国高中毕业证书水平。获得这个证书之后你可以免读College的课程，不用修GE(General educational)的课程就可以直接入University读书了。（来自百度）


	2. chapter.1 下

他们当然再见了，几乎每天晚上，他们都在做爱。桌子，窗户，墙壁……一切离他们近的东西都成了他们欢爱的场所。每一次，他都渴求着那个alpha，好像他的生命以他为依存。  
他不知道这是为什么，他觉得这并不是因为他以前没和alpha睡过，而是因为Tony像一块磁铁一样，吸引着他，勾引着他的欲望，让他在闻到Tony的味道时就愿意向他臣服。他不太愿意这样，但是每当这种暧昧的时刻到来，他都会甘心向他的alpha敞开自己。这很难，他想，很难不对这样的亲密关系上瘾。Tony在性事上像他这辈子做的其他事一样，熟练，又技术一级棒。  
Tony会在他耳边低语甜蜜的情话，告诉Clint他有多么的迷人，多么的动人心魄，让他欲罢不能。不过Clint并不会当真，这种暧昧时刻的甜言蜜语他知道都不是真心话。Tony十分清楚如何讨好情人，这一点即使不看他本人，只通过媒体也能窥知一二。而对于Clint，虽然Tony认为自己做的一切都只是为了和他上床，但是他真的对他比以前的情人要上心的多。Clint自有分寸，他懂得接受，他不会要求什么实质性的东西，像Tony Stark这样强大的alpha可以给予他如此多的关注，他没有什么遗憾。他想他终其一生都会珍藏这段记忆，他知道总有一天，Tony会真正属于某个人，而这个人绝对不会是自己。  
没有人会想要一个beta，Clint坚信。他也曾经和alpha和omega约会过，也同beta有过亲密关系，但是没有一个人能和他建立长期关系。一般来说，alpha们都只是为了上床，而omega只是需要一个缓冲期，需要一些事物填充他们找到自己的alpha之前的空白。而他没能和beta建立长期关系，只是因为——他根本不是谈恋爱的料！让他变得粘人又多疑？显然那根本不是Clint Barton！他根本都不知道维系一段关系他该保持什么样的思维模式，所以他觉得自己不擅长这个。不过他也不是很在意，他或多或少的认为这样也没什么不好。同样，他觉得自己与Tony的这段关系，也不会有什么长远发展。这没什么，他想。但是接受现实是一回事，让自己将不知何时就会发生的分离之苦全盘接受又是另一回事了。最重要的是，想清楚了这些也没办法停止他的欲望。  
如果按照正常的剧本，Tony Stark会同一个甜美的omega建立一段稳定的关系，也许是某个商业伙伴的后代，他们会结婚，会有孩子，他们的孩子会把Stark的传奇延续下去。不管是百万富翁还是亿万富翁，这都是他们固有的人生轨迹，而这其中任何一环出现不同都将会成为大新闻。Clint这方面的知识都来自于休息室里的消遣读物——大多是一些花边新闻杂志——上面总是刊登一些关于身价不菲的继承人或社会名流陷入丑闻的故事。休息室里只有这种杂志，他很奇怪为什么要给他们看这种没营养的花边新闻，直到有一天经人提点他才明白，这是在提醒他们不要和这些上层社会人士发生不该有的关系，除非你立志登上杂志头条。  
让《时代周刊》上发表的类似于“亿万富豪与保镖的秘密情事”的新闻搞砸你的工作和生活显然不是明智的选择。  
Clint知道这段时间的荒唐事严重违反了他的工作协议，也有悖于上流社会的规则。如果有一天他们的事情不幸被发现，那结果会相当……不妙。  
即使只有一个人发现他们的秘密，Clint觉得他也会面对人们的恶意指责。不只是因为他同他的老板上床，还因为他的老板是Tony Stark。Tony同样会受影响，也许他会身败名裂，Clint越想越觉得他不能让这样的事情发生——他知道Tony能带给这个世界的不止现在这些，他属于金字塔的顶端。  
他还有许多未竟之事，不该折戟于愚蠢的社会舆论。  
Tony17岁就在MIT获得了经济学、机械工程以及化学工程三个专业的学位，然后他用自己余下的三年时间去旅行和结交朋友，在这个过程中他逐渐认识到了这个世界所面临的问题。回国后，也就是他20岁的时候，他接手了Stark集团。他曾想给这个世界带来些变化，而SI则是他的起点。

他从容地接手了他父亲的工作，并迅速投入了未来工作的准备中：在五年内更新了所有的部门，增减重组了所有需要变动的机构，他需要确保每一个员工都是对公司有用的。Stark集团涉足了相当多的领域，近二十年过去了它仍然是世界尖端科技的领头羊。在Tony的带领下，Stark集团的规模在不断的扩大，Clint甚至搞不清楚它到底有多少分公司，设计了多少个领域。但是他知道，他不能毁了这个帝国。  
现在Tony45岁，黄金单身汉，整个北美乃至欧洲最炙手可热的alpha，他值得拥有可以给他一个继承人和完美家庭的omega，Clint给不了他这些，又怎么能剥夺这一切呢？  
可能会毁了Tony的人生这一认知带来的恐惧让他开始盘算着结束他们的关系，他想这段情史，既不正确也不公平。  
他躲了Tony三天，自认为自己这样做是为Tony解决了麻烦，直到那个alpha亲自把他拎进了自己的工作室，毫不留情地把他按在墙上干了一次。Clint的脸被按到了写满数学公式的玻璃墙上，Tony紧紧抱着他，像是在惩罚Clint天真的以为他能够主动退出，又像是在提醒Clint身旁的alpha对他的所有权。Tony好像疯了一样，Clint搞不清楚现状，且根本无法拒绝，也不想拒绝。Tony的怒火让他脊背发凉，直抵灵魂。但是天呐，Clint叹息，他也是如此的想要Tony。他已经不能理性的思考他们之间的关系会带来的后果，特别是现在他屁股上还抵着Tony的坚挺，他整个前胸都压在玻璃墙上，呼出的气体随着他的呻吟在上面凝结出大片的水雾。  
“你是我的。”高潮来临时，Tony在Clint的耳边 低吼，他好像发出了愉悦的叹息，Clint不确定自己是不是听错了。  
理智告诉Clint这么下去不行，但是理智以外的部分一点也不在乎后果，反正到现在为止没出什么岔子，他想。  
接下来事情发展的很顺利，他们外出时从未见过有人跟随——如果有的话他们会停留一会儿，然后分别在不同的时间离开。想要隐藏一件没有人能想到，也没有人能发现的事一点也不难。也许，一切都会很完美，至少现在看起来是这样。他们秘密约会了几个月，无事发生，Clint开始觉得他们可以放下一切不再躲躲藏藏了。  
这就是他当下的生活：同一个强大的alpha共同维持着隐秘的恋情。一想到这他就忍不住战栗，同时他也难免会担忧，不过这份恐惧再也不会让他产生逃跑的想法。因为Tony总有办法把他拉回来，即使他们不能真的在一起，即使这份忧虑确实无法避免，当秘密被撞破的那天之前他们能做的，只有及时行乐。  
然而有一天，突然传出了Tony订婚的消息。  
对方是个漂亮的男性omega，来自西海岸的某个有钱的家族。Tony对此和Clint一样惊讶，但是他没有否认。Clint有些不知所措。他们是不是该结束了？既然Tony现在已订婚，那么他们的关系如果被发现，将会比以前还要糟糕。不能更糟糕！  
Clint已经准备好放手了，他在试着拿出他最专业的态度处理这件事。好吧，他以为自己准备好了，他只是在努力保持冷静，以防Tony有一天亲自告诉他，他们结束了。  
不过他们并没有结束，甚至比之前更频繁的见面。Clint被任命为Tony的私人保镖，他们几乎一天24小时都粘在一起。Clint发现最近自己在Tony的床上醒来的次数比在他自己的床上的次数多的多。  
Clint习惯了与Tony的欢爱，Tony对此喜闻乐见，他完全不在意伴侣的精力旺盛，他们俩的空闲时间全花在了把对方从自己身上“撕”下来。他们会在空的会议室里、车里、甚至去开会的路上纠缠在一起——还好Clint十分擅长压低自己的声音。  
Clint怀疑是否真的没人发现他们的关系，不过鉴于Clint觉得自己正处在他人生的高潮里，他绝不会为此破坏这份愉悦。他想维系这份感情，他对Tony坦诚相见，渐渐的他开始走进了Tony的生活——不仅局限于这间卧室里的部分——他们开始在独处或是Clint不需要扮演“沉默的骑士”的时候，像一对普通的情侣那样聊天，慢慢了解对方。  
这段时光很快变成了Clint最为珍惜的回忆。  
“okay，最喜欢的电影是什么？”Clint问道，他扑通一声坐到了长沙发上，对此Tony曾经认真花时间思考过，Clint会用多长时间把这沙发折腾坏。显然这是件很结实的家具。  
“不好说，看情况，”Tony说，他坐在沙发上，在手写板上忙着些什么，“我选不出来，但是我一直觉得《星球大战》不错，虽然它有很多缺点。”  
“Awesome！我也喜欢《星战》！我们得看一遍这个，”Clint露出了笑容，“我小时候一直希望长大能成为Han。”  
“等我有时间我们就开始，”Tony显然是在迎合Clint，“你最喜欢什么电影？”  
“《银翼杀手》，”Clint迅速回答，Tony有些不认同，Clint恼怒地瞪了他一眼，“怎么啦？”  
“哦当然，Harrison Ford的角色嘛*，”他又露出了他惯有的笑容，好像他已经知道了为什么Clint会喜欢Han，这让Clint有些脸红，于是他踢了alpha一脚。  
Tony轻笑一声，说“我只是不太喜欢它展现的未来世界，”他说，“因为科技非常发达了所以人们开始搞克隆？这只能带来灾难。”  
“那《终结者》好一些？”Clint问，Tony抗议着喊出了声，Clint咧嘴微笑。  
“《终结者》对科学届和电影届来说都是灾难！”他嘲讽道。  
“Arnold*太可怜了吧！”Clint大笑，“okay，okay，那《机械公敌》怎么样？”  
Tony哼哼了几声，“稍微好一点，他表现的缺陷还是人类的本性，那个AI疯了只是因为她被认为设定去思考，她做的对不对，但是这个还是不是我想要的……不是我所期望的未来。”  
“嗯？”Clint转向Tony那边，Tony回看他，然后笑了起来。  
“就是说，我希望能带给这个世界的未来……是从未被人预见过的那种，”他沉思道。  
Clint忍不住颤抖，他相信Tony可以做到，一定。  
“像是那些另类的，不同的事物。”Clint也陷入沉思，他回到Tony身边，他衬衫的扣子松开了几颗，Tony俯身亲吻他。  
“是的，它会是这样的，”Tony喃喃自语，再次亲吻Clint，“不过现在，你没有工作需要做吗？”  
“呃，我的老板是个混蛋。”Clint的笑容取悦了Tony，“你难道没有工作要做？”他调笑道。  
“我猜是有的，”Tony说，“那一会儿见。”  
“好，”Clint表示赞同，他走上前给Tony系上扣子，整理好他的头发，然后拍了拍他的脸，“一会儿见。”  
Tony对他笑了笑，目送他离开。  
另一边Clint则开始了思考，他想知道Tony设想的未来会是什么样的，到那时会是一个怎么样的世界。Clint想陪他一起见证未来，去亲自确认它会是怎样的一种景象。  
但是，那注定不是他们的世界，他想，这段关系是不可能持续下去的。

Clint真的不确定，在Tony已经订婚的情况下，他应该怎么办，他当然知道自己想要什么，但是他不能。Tony要结婚了，没有人能改变这一事实。  
Clint曾见过几次Tony的未婚夫，他是个很安静的omega，安静却很有吸引力，并且很聪明——如果耶鲁的法律学位可以作为证明的话。但是很显然Tony并不高兴，每次同那位omega见面后他都很烦躁，作为一个礼貌的、具有良好修养的人，Tony从不在约会期间发脾气，所以他的出席也不是因为两人情投意合。  
每当他们二人独处时，他都像是在确认些什么一样，抱住Clint。一切迹象都表明，Tony不想结婚。但是Clint不知道该怎么办，他也不知道该怎么告诉他的爱人，他能不能为他做些什么——因为不论何时，只要有人问Tony这个，他都会沉默不语，情绪激动。  
最后Clint也觉得自己受不了了。

每周的例行董事会结束后，他们像往常一样简单的闲聊。  
Clint站在暗处，不动声色，安静地等待着，他的目光在Tony身上流连。他看着所有人都在收拾东西，其中有一个人问起了Tony关于他订婚的事，他发现Tony的肩膀忽然变的僵硬了起来，似乎到了他忍耐的极限。  
Tony没有回答，董事会成员们像是接受到了什么讯息，纷纷离开了会议室。等最后一个人离开后，Tony一把推开了桌子，抓起Clint的手腕把他拉了出去。

“Tony，你怎么了？你还好么 ？”他问道，但是alpha一个字也没说。  
不过Clint在他的情绪中已经读出了足够的信息，他已无需多问。他被带到了Tony的私人电梯，两个人一起来到停车场，那里Tony的司机已经在等他们了。Clint上了车，Tony紧随其后，仍旧一言不发。  
一路沉默，车子把他们带到了Tony的父母的住处，一下车Tony就把他拽上了台阶，他们走过大门，进入了一个奢华的大房子。这里的富丽堂皇让Clint感受到了自己是多么的渺小多么的无关紧要。他们最后去了起居室。  
Tony在父母面前驻足，他坚定地望着他们，紧握Clint的手没有松开。  
“婚礼取消，”他说，“我不会和那个傻乎乎的omega继承人结婚，我实在不能忍受你们的安排了 。我不喜欢他，我累了，不想你们拿我玩相亲游戏了。”  
“亲爱的，”他的母亲温柔的开口，但是他没有理会。  
“我找到了我的伴侣，”他把Clint推上前，他踉跄一步，十分震惊，“我会和他在一起，说什么也不能改变我的决定。”  
“Anthony——”他父亲开口了。  
“不，”他越发坚定，声音在咆哮的边缘，“我是个成年人，我公司经营的不错，所以你们盼着抱孙子，给我塞了一堆omega，但是我一眼也不想看他们。你们让我认清楚我该坚定立场，我会选择我的伴侣，你们什么也不用说，不管他是谁那都是我的最终选择。”  
他的父母还在尝试和他谈谈，但是Clint已经听不进去了，他只是站在那里，望着自己被Tony紧紧抓住的手腕，陷入迷茫。他十分震惊，又心怀微小的希望。  
真的……吗？  
Tony再次让他的父母收了声，忽略掉他们关于Clint是个beta保镖的抗议——他们完全不了解Clint，媒体会怎么写？Tony以一个冷漠的眼神回答了他们，他告诉他们，他只是在做自己想做的事。然后Tony径直离开，身后跟着Clint，穿过那个宏伟的房子回到了车里，似乎事情都解决了。  
如果忽略他父母脸上的表情——厌恶，愤怒，但是他们没有追出去同Tony争论。  
车内再次陷入寂静，Clint唯一能听到的声音只有自己的心跳声。他把目光转向了Tony。  
“怎么啦？”Tony问，他眉头紧皱，低头看着手机在打字，似乎在忙什么，但是他还是清楚地感受到了Clint的目光。  
“这是……只是个策略对吧，好让你父母收手？”Clint说的很慢，alpha应声抬头，他很惊讶，但是很快他的表情变得温柔起来。  
“不，不是的，”他说着，伸手轻轻捧起Clint的脸颊，他的拇指温柔地抚摸着他的脸，“我只是……我希望你成为我的伴侣，不管他们喜不喜欢。”  
“但是，你要知道，我没法给你孩子 。”Clint一时不知道该说什么了，他思绪乱飘，无法思考。  
嗯？他？和Tony？成为伴侣？真的假的？  
Tony笑了起来，“Sweetheart，我可是这个国家最聪明的人了，我们可以解决这个问题 ，嗯？”  
“Oh，”他试图整理自己，调整呼吸。  
难以置信，Tony做这些只是因为想和他在一起？他还来不及细想 ，就陷入了一个吻。他们的第一个真正的狂热的深吻，Clint意识到这一点时有些震惊，那是一个谁都没有张开嘴巴的、两个人都时不时剧烈喘息的吻。甜美，温柔，充满感情，他几乎要融化在里面。Tony把Clint拉到了自己的腿上，这个吻因为距离地缩短而越发深沉。  
这感觉，说是人生中最完美的时刻也不为过，Clint 想。


End file.
